


drunk night

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Handjobs, If You Squint - Freeform, M/M, NCT U, Oppa Kink, Short One Shot, Smut, Yumark - Freeform, handjobs, markyu, nct - Freeform, nct 127, oh they're dating, they are both drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: yuta and mark fooling around drunk in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 98





	drunk night

yuta and mark lazily got onto their bed, the taste of alcohol still lingering in their mouths as they made out. mark groaned as yuta grinded his ass onto his clothed erection, gripping his waist tighter than before.

"i want to give you a handjob." yuta slurred with his words, obviously far from sober. he looked down at the younger male with pleading eyes.

"god, please do." mark breathed out, throwing his head back onto the pillow, already feeling yuta eagerly unzip his jeans. he cursed under his breath as yuta started to palm him thru his boxers, precum already staining the pair.

mark gasped as his dick got exposed to the cold air, goosebumps starting to paint all over the exposed skin. yuta got onto a more comfortable position as he kissed mark's skin, mark letting out a choked moan as yuta thumbed his slit. placing kisses onto his abdomen, yuta smirked at the small noises that repeatedly kept coming out of his boyfriend's mouth. getting his free hand t play with mark's balls, he bit back a laugh as he heard a loud whine coming from the other male.

"you like this?" yuta teasingly said, looking up at mark who's hand was covering his face from embarrassment.

"more than like it," he responded back shyly. arching his back soon as yuta quickened pace, "fuck, hyung -- oppa!" moaning that out in a very embarrassing high pitched voice, soon fucking himself into the order male's hand. mark felt his head start to pound, he didn't know if it was the drinks he just had or yuta giving him the best handjob he had ever receive in his entire life but either way, both were good reasons.

"oppa, i'm close." he managed to get out, yuta hummed, now focusing more on the head of mark's dick. swiping his hand across it in a pattern, making mark grab onto the bedsheets, his knuckles going white. "ah! yuta, hyung, i'm coming!"

coming with a loud cry, a stream of white was seen now coming onto yuta's fist. he definitely felt soberer than before. raising his head, mark looked at yuta with a shy look and smile, pink painting his face. yuta looked back at him with a satisfied smile. "did i make you feel good, baby?"

"i don't think that question needs to be answered." the younger male joked as he lied his head back onto the pillow beneath him.

there was a small silence between them until yuta broke it. "so you're just gonna leave me with blue balls?" which immediately got mark back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> a success


End file.
